Pokémon: The Becoming of the Aura Prince
by DylanHunter
Summary: Acreus had a plan and Ash followed through. However not all is well, and Ash's friends begin to doubt him and his ability and capability as a trainer. When they betray him, they have no idea what they left behind and what they are going to get. Hiatus Is Over!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the world of Pokemon there are those who are evil and those who are good. The evil one wish to destroy the world and rule over what remains. But this did not go unnoticed for the god pokemon Arceus, creator of all living things did not want any of his creations to be harmed, so in turn he created the Aura Guardians. Those who could be trained in the ways of the Aura, the essence of all living things, and these humans were to help protect the world from evil and to always serve and protect the weak and the innocent. Arceus wanted humans with the most noble of hearts who can befriend any pokemon or human and bring them into the light. He gave the Queen of Cameron Palace the authority over the Aura Guardians and she alone gave those Guardians their missions and duties.

Arceus never expected that centuries later a young pokemon trainer would be the most powerful Aura Guardian to ever exist. This young trainer was a child who was foretold to be the chosen one, the one who will bring peace to all things living, pokemon and human. Arceus kept watch over said trainer to see if he was worthy of being the chosen one but that was until the day when he stopped Mewtwo from conquering the world. Then at the very moment, when he witnessed this trainer's selfless love for his friend and for strangers, that he gave his life to stop a battle between Mew and Mewtwo and was turned to stone in the process. Arceus saw the event play out and was to view a miracle that could be one of the greatest one's ever seen in human and pokemon history. The love that the young trainer showed to all the pokemon around, that he willingly gave his life up to stop the battle, brought the pokemons to tears but as the power of love and friendship overwhelmed the pokemon in the arena, the tears of sadness revered the spell and returned him back to his current state. The god pokemon saw him as worthy and so later called Mewtwo to the Hall of Origins and asked him to be a member of the Legendary Council, Mewtwo obviously agreed and was tasked to watch over the trainer that stopped his battle as he went on with his Journey. That trainer's name is Ash ketchum and he is about to have one of the worst days in his life.


	2. Chapter 1- Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. IF I did, Ash would age, win, train his Pokemon, catch more Pokemon, and I would fix so many more problems in the anime

AGES

ASH- 16

BROCK/CILAN- 19

MISTY-18

MAX-12

MAY-14

DAWN-14

IRIS-13

Chapter 1 – Betrayal

Ash Ketchum, a sixteen year-old young man, who has met all the legendary Pokemon of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, has just returned from Kalos after his loss in the Kalos League. He was being accompanied by his best friend, Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder.

He walked to his home town of Pallet, and headed towards Professor Oak's Lab and told Pikachu to hang out and introduce his new Pokemon to the others and that he will be back in a little while. He headed towards his house and started to walk to the front door, when he reached the front door, he was greeted by his mother Delia Ketchum. His mother had auburn colored hair that was in a ponytail which was in turn held by a green band. She had a tanned complexion after spending so long gardening, her orange eyes stood out, she had a sharp nose and tight lips. She wore her traditional pink blouse and a yellow top underneath, her purple skirt went down to her knees. As he addressed her with a hug she spoke. "Welcome home, Ash. I hope your journey in Kalos was well." Ash replied back as he would normally.

"It was mom. I got to meet all new types of Pokemon and also I got into the finales for the Kalos League but I lost again." Delia smiled as she expected that kind of answer from her Ash. He always was persistent and stubborn. Give up just wasn't a word you could find in his dictionary.

"Well, honey, come on in. There are some of your old friends here to talk to you but I do not know what about." Nodding in thanks, he entered under her arm she held the door open, she closed the door behind him. When he was in, she indicated for him to follow her towards the living room. Upon entering he saw all his old friends: Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, May and Max Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Yui, Cilan Dent, and Tracey Sketchit sitting in numerous chairs while some stood giving Ash the one lonely single chair left. Sitting down with his mother behind him, he asked.

"What is this about?" Each of his friends gave him a sad look to his confusion and after a few seconds of silence it was Misty who decided to speak up. "You need to give up that stupid dream of yours, Ash. You will never become a Pokemon Master." Ash was shocked to the bone, he did not expect this and with a quick look to his mother, neither did she as evident of her very angry face. His friends, or now ex-friends, seemed to have the idea that he should give up the dream that made him start his journey and without that, what could he do or be. Brock was quick to follow though.

"Ash it is for the best, you have gone to six regions and have not won any of them, so just give up." Ash looked to Brock with eyes full of sadness and hope.

"You as well, Brock." With a quick nod from him, he looked around. Cilan voiced his thoughts as well."Your flavor in battle grew bland the more we journeyed through Unova. Now you lost another league"

Ash felt tears come to his eyes."Do you all think the same?"Iris was the next to answer in the same condescending tone as she has ever had.

"Yes Ash. You are such a kid, you might as well just give up. You are a weak trainer and you will never reach that of a master." As the final word was registered in his brain, his eyes lost all the tears and took on a hard and cold look that was then boosted by his eyes turning from his hazel to blue. His mother wasn't faring much better as she was barely containing her anger.

"So you all think that I should give up the dream that started my journey off. The dream that kept me going through the worst of times and the best. Do you all think that my dream is worthless?" Not seeing the obvious danger coming, they all shouted.

"YES!" Ash stood up as the chair he was sitting on was blasted back from the increased flow of his Aura.

"SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE THEN! I THOUGHT THAT YOU ALL BELIEVED IN ME AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, YOU JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY JUST BECAUSE OF ME LOSING IN EACH LEAGUE!" Most of the group of traitors were startled by his outburst and the violent movement of the chair but as always, Max Maple didn't think, so he stood up and walked straight towards the ticking time bomb of Aura.

"Ash, you are just pathetic. We could all beat you, even me and I have only just started my journey with my Pokemon." Max gave a smirk of satisfaction at what he assumed was shock but was a face of pure fury. With a low whisper that all could hear as the atmosphere was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop.

"Mom, give me my bag, I need to go think about this and it will take a while," said Ash, trying to calm himself down.

"Here you go honey. Just don't take too long, alright?"

"Sure thing. Will you guys be here later? I'm gonna give you my answer then."

Seeing them all nod, he left the house and ran to Professor Oak's lab. He gather up his Pokémon and told them everything that happened. To say that they were beyond furious, right off the bat earned the title of ' Understatement of the Ye…no.. Century'. After telling them his story, he went back to the lab and told the Professor, who removed the limit on his Pokédex and told him to come back later to pick up a gift. He recalled all of his Pokémon, then called Anthony, Liza, and Officer Jenny for Primeape, Charizard, and Squirtle. He decided to pick up his released Pokemon afterwards.

For the next few hours, Ash wandered around the town and into the forest. He found a clearing and spent all his anger against it with his aura, after changing into a short sleeved shirt, showing his toned muscles perfectly, and sweatpants.

A while later, he was in the forest on his way home, when he saw some Team Rocket grunts chasing two Bagons, one of them being a shiny.

"Hey! Leave those two alone! Charizard, roast these guys for me." Ash yelled out.

Charizard did so, while Ash treated the two Bagons with potions. When the Bagons regained consciousness, the first thing they saw was Ash, who was cradling them. They fell asleep in his arms knowing they would be safe with him.

Meanwhile, Charizard was having his fun with the grunts. Getting tired of them, he blasted them off. Soon after he heard a screech. Ash and Charizard looked up and saw their long time friend, Pidgeot. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto Pidgeot's back and gave her his greetings and Charizard roared happily seeing his long time friend once again. Ash gave Charizard the sleeping Bagon, broke into a big smile and gave Pidgeot a big hug. Pidgeot chirped happily and nuzzled his cheek.

After the happy reunion, Ash got on Pidgeot, and they, along with Charizard, took off towards Pallet, breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

While Ash was out, quite the few people came over to Pallet to see and speak to him.

First were the Elite Four and Champions of each region. Next were the Battle Frontier Brains of Hoenn, along with Scott. Last were his traveling companions from the Kalos region and his rivals, Paul and Trip.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Paul and Trip had always thought that Ash was a stupid trainer. That all changed when they heard he had beaten every Elite Four member he had ever battled, and losing to each champion in a close battle. They were proud to call him their rival now.

Cynthia and her crew had come to ask Ash to take Bertha's position as head of Elite Four. Lance, Diantha, Alder, and Wallace's group came to catch up and have battles. Frontier officials wanted to ask Ash to reconsider his offer to becoming a Frontier Brain. His rivals wanted to ask him to guide them through the regions due to his traveling experience. The Kalos friends want to see him again. After talking about how they all knew Ash, were considerably amazed and shocked by his adventures throughout the regions.

When they got to Ash's place, the rather large group was seen by Delia, Brock and Ash's other 'friends'. Delia had noticed them first and asked," Who might you be?"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a rather surprised Brock, but as soon as soon as he saw Diantha he went up to her and started flirting until he heard Ash.

"Pervy much?"

Everyone turned around to see Ash on his beautiful and large Pidgeot with his Charizard, holding the two Bagon, next to them. Pikachu was sparking at the sight of the traitors. Everyone else was at awe at the sight of Pidgeot.

"Ash!" everyone called out.

"The one and only. But why all of you guys here?" looking at the Elite Four, Champs, Frontier Brains and the rest of that group.

"To see you Ash." replied Lance

"Well, alright, I guess." Ash then turned to face his ex-friends with cold eyes no one had seen from him," As for my answer to you fools, I am not and will not EVER give up on my dream. Period." Ash jumped off of Pidgeot, doing a frontflip in the air, landing right in front of them then finished, with his eyes turning a brilliant blue from his aura, "Got it?"

The visitors looked at Ash shocked from what they heard. His friends, the ones that went through hell and heaven together, told him to give up?! They all turned and glared at them.

Misty in all her wisdom… er..stupidity, walked right up to Ash, grabbing her mallet out of nowhere once again, trying to hit him. But, Ash had other ideas. Stopping the mallet, he twisted it out of her hand, surprising everyone. Then he threw it to the ground. He charged an aura sphere and broke it.

The group of elites looked at Ash in astonishment.

Wallace snapped out of it first and spoke up. "You can use aura, Ash?!"

"Of course. I am a descendant of Sir Aaron." Everyone stared.

Turning around, he opened a portal that led to the Hall of Origins,"Charizard, fly through there and tell Arceus that I'll be visiting her after I deal with this." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lance, as a member of the G-Men you already know this, as well as Misty and Tracey who were there with me. If you think back to what happened on Shamouti Island a few years back, then you know what I am and the importance of that. It wasn't an one time thing. Now, Charizard think you can go now?" After receiving a nod, Charizard gave Pidgeot the two Bagon, then flew through the portal.

Turning back to the traitors he said," Now that that is taken care of, I will battle against all of you. Send out your strongest Pokemon."

They laughed at him then Max spoke up,"You know that you will lose, right?"

At this Ash let an evil smirk come on his face."That's what you think. I do have Pokemon that no one knows about and they are stronger than any of yours. Meets my aura partner." Ash took a pokeball from off of a necklace and threw it,"Introducing Lucario. An old friend of mine that Dawn and Brock should recognize as the Riolu that can use Aura Sphere."

Dawn and Brock's eyes widened comical proportions that made Lucario smirk, matching Ash's.

"Master, why am I out?" shocking everyone else. Especially Cynthia because she had a Lucario as well.

"Ash, how is your Lucario talking?" asked Cynthia, asking everyone else's question.

"Aura" Ash said simply." Now to start this battle. Lucario and me facing your Pokemon. Mom referee this." Pausing to take a deep breath, Ash took off his shirt to reveal his toned upper body. Everyone looked at Ash, wondering how he even got that toned and the girls blushing, besides Agatha, Glacia, Bertha, Drasna, and Delia. As if reading their minds,"Traveling does do this to your body you know. Now Lucario, let's synchronize."

Closing their eyes, they focused on the other's aura, then opened their eyes to reveal the same blue eyes everyone saw earlier.

Delia started the match while the visitors stood at the side lines."Ash vs. Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan. Begin!"


	3. Chapter 2- The Battle

**Yo! Whats up? I apologize for not updating sooner but I had to study for PARRC AND MCAS.(SCREW. PARRC. it is terrible and has way too many problems). **

**Soo… 25 favs and 33 follows for only a prologue and chapter? i must say that is better than what i expected cause it is my first story.**

**I will say this now. To all those people that flame stories, go fuck yourself. It is my story I will write it the way I want to. No one wants that shit. Sure you might not like it. You don't have to be so down right rude about the whole damned thing. Criticism is necessary for everyone obviously but flames are NOT criticisms. It makes people hurt and they might as well quit writing if flames is what we get for our efforts of trying to give you stories to read. FanFiction is NOT a site for only professional authors so GET. OVER. IT!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Mach the Cynic: I did NOT copy the summary! It is similar NOT the same!**

**EliteMaster7: First off- Thank You! This is my first fic so that makes me really happy. Next, I think I will do furthershipping cause I like it and there aren't many fics about it. And yes, there will be non canon Pokemon like LUCARIO!**

**Anyways…. Chapter 2 is HERE!**

**Chapter 2: The Battle**

**Previously on Pokemon: The Becoming of the Aura Prince…..**

Delia started the match while the visitors stood at the side lines."Ash vs. Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan. Begin!"

* * *

The traitors sent out their Pokemon. Brock sent out Steelix, Misty her Gyrados, Tracy Syther, May her Blaziken, Max his Gallade, Dawn released Piplup, Iris sent Fraxure, and Cilan sent Simisage.

Ash looked at the assortment of Pokemon in front of him unimpressed." That it? I must say it has been a while since I have seen you. Wow. Iris, I raised my dragons in less than a few months." You could see the steam come out of Iris' ears as everyone in the audience laughed."Lucario, I think I may have been a little to long since I had some fun." Ash smirked and Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and walked over to Serena, smirking just like his trainer the whole way. He stepped up next to Lucario and started to glow. A few seconds later, the glow was gone and everyone gasped.

Ash's appearance had changed. He was wearing black slacks and shoes and a blue jacket like Riley's. His hair color changed to midnight black with aura blue streaks and had grown longer. It was put neatly into a high ponytail that went down to his mid-back(like those anime guys). His bangs went down to his chin on the sides and went down to the tip of his nose in the middle(like Red). His eyes opened to show his blue irises. When his transformation was over, some wind blew his hair. So in short he made half the Elite girls wish they were young enough for him and his girl 'friends' to blush a million shades of red.

Everyone snapped out of it and the traitors started the battle.

"Steelix, use Dig."

"Gyrados use Flamethrower"

"Syther use your X-Scissor"

"Blaziken/ Gallade, Close Combat!"

"Piplup, Bubble Beam"

"Fraxure use your Dragon Rage"

"Simisage spice this battle with your Bullet Seed!"

Ash looked at the attacks unimpressed then he and Lucario shared a look and nodded to each other. When Lucario jumped behind him, the audience grew worried. Pikachu, Pidgeot, and the two Bagon, who had woken up, were cheering for him. The traitors laughed thinking that they won. The audience watched in horror as the attacks closed in on Ash. Delia smiled knowing what Ash was thinking. The attacks combined and smoke covered Ash and Lucario from view. At the last second possible, Ash outstretched an arm in front of himself, and a shield of aura surrounded and protected him and Lucario from any damage. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Ash in his shield of aura alongside Lucario, who was charging energy of a combo of Aura Sphere and Force Palm. The traitors' laughter died down and they could only stare in utter disbelief. The audience cheered.

Lucario shot off his combination just as Ash back flipped over his head. The move hit Piplup and knocked him out surprising everyone. Dawn recalled her starter and glared at her opponents who smirked back at her. Then, Ash closed his eyes and concentrated. He crossed his arms over his chest as they began to pulse with his aura. He jumped up and opened his eyes. Unfolding his arms, a pulse of aura unleashed itself against the traitors Pokemon. All but Steelix were sent into the dream world. Everyone was shocked. The traitors were the worst off. Brock was the only one left and the poor breeder didn't do much battling.

"So all we got left is the guy who was like a brother now do we?" Ash landed and stared at Brock with hate-filled eyes that no one ever expected from him. Unless he was fighting a crime lord. Brock felt a shiver going down his spine and tried to regain his composure.

"Steelix, use Stone Edge quickly!"

Ash and Lucario weaved through the flying stones skillfully, seemingly disappearing then reappearing.

"Lucario, give it your Dual Punch," Ash ordered in a cold tone.

Lucario hit Steelix not even one second later and Steelix joined the rest of the Pokemon in dream land. Brock recalled his Pokemon and looked at Ash in fear just like the other traitors.

"All the Pokemon on the traitors side are unable to battle. The winners are Ash and Lucario!" called Delia. The audience burst into cheers. Pikachu and the two Bagon ran up to Ash; Pikachu and the non-shiny Bagon climbed onto his shoulders, then nuzzled his cheeks. The shiny Bagon jumped into his open arms and snuggled into his chest. Pidgeot flew over to him and cooed in appreciation as he pet her under the crest. Ash smiled at them as everyone else watched in amazement at how every Pokemon adored Ash. After his bonding time with the Pokemon, he perked up as he sensed something, then burst into a mischievous smirk.

"It would appear I have someone who would like to speak with some people." And no sooner than when the words came out of Ash's mouth, Arceus appeared with Charizard flying next to him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**HMMMMMM…..**_ **I just WONDER **_**WHAT**_ **Arceus wants to talk about? **_**HMMMMMMMM…..**_ **AND TO WHO?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need some suspense here people, so we can learn how to live with it right?**

**Next chapter will be longer as well.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

**I have a story idea. Here are the basics:**

**FEMALE Ash**

**Lance/Ash or Riley/Ash pairing cause I think they are cute pairings**

**Ash is a coordinator and trainer**

**Ash travels alone**

**Aura and shape shifting(can switch to a Pokemon form and use attacks)Ash**

**Ash has non-canon Pokemon and will not have some canon Pokemon(like Kingler cause it was only there for like one episode)**

**So PM/ review what you think and your ideas! Same thing for questions.**


	4. Chapter 3- So Called Reasons and a Chat

**What's good people? This chapter will definitely be longer than the last cause last chapter was for suspense. And last chapter I believe I said that Arceus was male. That was a mistake. Arceus will be FEMALE in this and any fic I may write but that will be revised so no worries. And I revised ch 1 too!**

**ON TO REVIEWS!**

**Moderator: For some reason, your review really stood out. I liked it. It was a massacre wasn't it?**

**23StellaOrgana: No, Riley will not be Ash's father but he will be making an appearance. As for Ash's father, he wa- actually I'll let you read and find out!**

**The Ignored Fast Hero: Sorry, but Iris will remain a traitor. The more traitors in the story, the more fun I will get from writing and Ash gets to prove once AGAIN that he will always be better than the rest. And there will be no harem. I personally I am against those. I mean seriously, more than one girl? I think that pushing it. I don't mind reading them, but I won't ever write those.**

**thor94: He didn't use Lucario in the league, cause like I said in ch 2, it was one of Ash's UNKNOWN ****Pokemon. I will reveal another unknown Pokemon this chapter as well**

**Now… Without further ado.. CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: So Called Reasons and a Chat**

**Previously….**

"It would appear I have someone who would like to speak with some people." And no sooner than when the words came out of Ash's mouth, Arceus appeared with Charizard flying next to her.

* * *

When Dawn and Brock saw Arceus, they unwilling froze, then began to shake. Misty, Tracey, Iris, Cilan, May, and Max saw Arceus and they were awed by the sight of her. The elite trainers froze in utter shock seeing the Goddess of Pokémon. Delia smiled seeing her son's guardian once again.

Meanwhile, Arceus looked down at Ash's 'friends' in pure loathing. After everything they went through together too?! Well, she would just have to punish them now, wouldn't she?

'_So. You are the so called friends of my Chosen One. Why did you tell him to give up on his dream?' _Arceus asked in a telepathic voice that held poorly contained anger and power that only she could achieve.

The traitors started stuttering out nonsense in their fear of Arceus and Ash laughed at their faces." If your going to do something to them, you may as well leave that to me. It would mean more fun for me and the Pokemon that they called 'weak'." he 'helpfully suggested' with a oh-so-innocent smile. Not. Everyone felt a shiver go down their spines at the sight of Ash's smile. Even Paul.

_'That, while is true, I would like to hear their reasons for betraying_ _you_.'

"Fine." Ash sighed. Ash put Pikachu and the Bagon on the ground, much to the Bagons' displeasure. He chuckled and rubbed their heads then stood up and glowed once again. When the glow subsided, he was wearing a black vest with white short sleeves and collar that was folded down, and underneath was a white undershirt. He wore black skinny jeans that were baggy at the bottom, and his feet had red high tops on them. On his hands were a pair of black finger-less gloves. His hair was its normal short spiked-self with a black beanie adorning it. His Pokémon, Arceus, and mother nodded in approval. The others? Staring in shock once again. Ladies that weren't Delia, Bertha, Agatha, Glacia, or Drasna? A blushing mess.

Arceus turned towards the traitors once again and glared.'_Now I do believe you need to tell me your reasons.' _Everybody else glared at them as well, waiting for their 'reasons'.

Brock decided to answer." We left him because he is a weakling and was holding us back." The traitors nodded. But all that served to do was anger every other person and Pokémon even more, especially Ash, Arceus, Pikachu, and Delia.

Ash stepped closer to his old friends and glared even harder. "If that's true, then tell me. How did I beat you?"

Max, being the idiot he was replied," You won with pure luck. You are a moron that always wins with pure luck."

Ash smirked and said," Then how did I beat six Pokémon with my aura and how did Lucario knock out Piplup and Steelix with one move each that were under powered, hmm?" Max couldn't respond to that and Ash chuckled." And how could I hold you guys back? I haven't traveled with you guys in a few years." They didn't say anything and Ash continued. "How about I give you guys reasons why _you _were the ones who were holding me back? Brock, sure you were the only one with a reason to travel with me, but I would always lose time to train when you wanted to drag me around with you to do sight seeing. Misty, you only traveled with me because of a bike I _didn't _break. It was lightning from the storm and the Spearow. Tracey, you only traveled with me to meet Professor Oak. You could have come here on your own. May, you only followed me because you were afraid of traveling on your own. On top of that, you didn't even like Pokemon at the time and when you wanted to become a coordinator, I was the one that taught you. You even would drag me away from my training to help you train for contests. Max, you had absolutely no reason to come with me. All you ever did was complain and whine. Dawn, you didn't have any reason to travel with me either and you take away my training time for the same reason as May. Iris, no reason to follow me either. All you ever did was call me a little kid. Cilan, you traveled with me because you wanted to learn more about my battle style. All you had to do was watch my battles from online and from the league. And I don't know anyone who understands your 'recipe talking'. Besides, the only people I ever saw working towards their dream while travelling with me was May, Dawn, and Cilan."

Everyone was shocked from Ash's speech. The most shocked being everyone besides Arceus, the traitors, and Ash. The traitors were angry beyond comprehension. Misty ran forward in attempt to punch Ash, but Ash was faster and back flipped away. Misty let out a cry of frustration and went after Ash, who kept on blocking or side stepping. When she finally tired herself out, she stopped and started to pant. Ash took the chance to run closer to Misty, get down on one arm, and spin on it to twist his body and trip Misty. After Misty fell, Ash stood up and dusted his hands.

Ash looked back at his 'friends' with a bored look and said," Any of you want to waste more of our time?" They looked back at him, still angry, but shook their heads negative. "Good. Now it's time for goodbye. Zoroark, let the illusion game begin!" Zoroark came out, shocking everyone. Ash had a Zoroark?! " Zoroark send the group in front of me into an illusion. Make them leave us alone." Zoroark nodded its agreement, having already heard everything that happened from its Pokeball.

_'Chosen, what is the illusion Zoroark is going to put them in?' _came the telepathic voice of Arceus.

Ash gave a sinister smile. " They are going to think that they are being chased by Bedrill. Five...four...three...two...one...and-"

Ash was interrupted by a piercing shriek from Misty. The traitors ran for their life and Ash, his Pokemon, Arceus, and the elites laughed at their expense. "Th-That's enough Zoroark." Ash called in between laughs. Ash returned Pidgeot, Charizard, Lucario, and Zoroark back into their Pokeballs, then put Pikachu and the shiny Bagon onto his shoulders and picked up the normal colored Bagon in his arms, who snuggled into his chest, liking the warmth that he gave off.

Ash turned towards the still laughing visitors and said," I'm headed towards Oak's lab. We can talk there." They nodded in agreement.

_' Chosen, I have to go back. However I will be speaking with you later. And good job training your aura and self-defense skills. You have improved immensely.' _Arceus praised. Ash flashed his signature smile for her and waved. Arceus smiled and teleported away.

" Alright, follow me to the lab." Ash called and the visitors followed.

* * *

After arriving at the lab, Professor Oak greeted them and took Ash to speak with him.

"Ash, over the years you have proven yourself to be an excellent trainer. You treat your Pokémon with love and care and have shown a devotion I have never seen in any other trainer so I decided to give you two devices that a few colleagues and I have made. The first is a Xtransceiver with a Pokedex, camera, built-in tansporter, map, and holographic features installed. The other is a touch screen phone that has the Pokedex, camera, and map features. The phone is so you don't have to take off the Xtransceiver from your wrist when you need the Pokedex for ID uses." Professor Oak informed Ash. Ash took the midnight black Xtransceiver and put it on his right wrist. He turned it on and saw his information. Oak gave him the phone(it basically looks like an iPhone 6 and is the same size) ,that was also midnight black, and repeated the same process and found his old contacts on it then he deleted the contacts of his 'friends'.

Ash stepped foward and gave his father figure a hug, who returned it. " Thank you very much," he released him and looked at him and said in joking tone," Dad." Oak looked back at him with a smile before they both laughed. When they stopped laughing, Ash put the two Bagon on the floor and asked," Would you like to come with me?" They nodded eagerly as Ash pulled out two Pokeballs and tapped their heads with them. Both were captured with out any struggle and Ash smiled. "We got two more family members joining us Pikachu!"Ash said in excitement.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Professor Oak laughed.

* * *

When Ash came back into the room with his friends, they all turned towards him. He could tell they had a few of questions for him.

"I suppose I should start with answering questions." Ash stated scratching his cheek with and finger and wore a sheepish expression. Everyone nodded. Ash lowered his hand and crossed his arms over his chest." Ask away."

Cynthia decided to start first" How can you use aura?"

Ash sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and started his story." It has to due with my family ancestry. On my father's side, it goes back to the royal line of Pokelantis." Everyone but Delia gasped.

Brandon spoke up," You mean the same Pokelantis that Ho-oh destroyed? The one with the evil king the possessed you?!" Everyone gaped this time. Ash had annoyed look on his face.

"Yes. _That _Pokelantis. It's also the reason why I got possessed- I'm a direct descendant of the royals. Anyways, Arceus granted the royal line the use of aura in its purest form," Ash paused and showed everyone a red aura sphere then continued."Red aura is a sign of royalty. The only royal descendant who didn't use the red aura was Sir Aaron. Next question."

Delia glared at him," How many of your 'adventures' did you not tell me about?"

Ash looked thoughtful then started counting on his fingers. When he finished, he replied," The ones in Kalos and ones where I almost died or hurt myself badly. So... actually, that's everything." Everyone had flashbacks. They could only shake their heads with smiles as Ash rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

"If it's alright, what about your mother's side of the family?" Agatha asked.

Ash nodded saying that it was alright before answering," My mother is a descendant of the last two princes of the Kingdom of the Vale, otherwise known as the Kingdom of the Earth." Now all any one could do was stare at Ash. Besides Delia of course.

Trip decided to settle his mind a bit and asked," What other Pokémon do you have that no one knows about?" Now everyone looked curious. Ash smirked and motioned for everyone to follow him outside.

When they got outside Ash called out his Pokémon from their Pokeballs. The Pokeballs released a beautiful shiny Absol, an Electivire, a Milotic, the Lucario and Zoroark from before, a Dragonair, a shiny Gallade and Gardevoir, an Espeon, an Empoleon, and the two Bagon. They called out their names to show their pride as a Pokemon and everyone was shocked. How had he kept this many Pokemon well trained and in secret? Pikachu climbed down Ash's arm and leg and greeted his friends with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys." Ash called, and all his Pokémon turned towards him, happy to see him. Some of them decided to show it. Absol and Espeon rubbed against their trainer's leg and he looked down and smiled at them, giving them a rub on the head, much to their pleasure. Ash then felt something nudging his back. He looked up and saw Milotic and Dragonair with pouts on their faces. He chuckled and rubbed underneath their jaw."How have you guys been?" They all gave their happy cries as answers, making Ash smile.

Ash turned to the group and introduced the Pokémon to them."Any more questions?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do now?" Clemont asked.

Ash looked thoughtful before replying," I might do contests to get back at May and Dawn," Wallace smirked," and train my dragons to beat Iris', but that's a given since I need to train them anyways. Although I think I'll just travel around to train my Pokemon. Probably train in places like Mount Silver and Mt. Coronet. I might have to go to Rota to speak with Queen Ilene." They now all officially find Ash to be the most shocking individual they have ever met. First Ash is a direct descendant of royals, now he _knows_ royalty?! Who knows who else he might have befriended over the years?

Delia ran to Ash and hugged him saying,"You're finally going to uphold my legacy as a coordinator!"

Ash blinked rapidly before looking down at his mother while everyone else laughed at him. He put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down all the while gaining a smirk. "But mom,"Ash said in a whiny tone, all the while wearing that smirk, " How am I supposed to uphold your 'legacy' if you used an alias? No one knows who you are."

" I will just enter another contest and announce who I am." she responded with her ever cheerful voice.

Ash immediately got out of the hug, released her shoulders, turned around, frowned, held his left elbow, put his right hand on his chin, and cursed. " Dammit. That didn't work". The laughing around him only got harder and louder. Ash gave them all a death glare, but decided to change the subject and said," So, why did you guys come to see me in the first place anyways?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**I am making Ash hot cause he is cute as a ten year old and now he is sixteen so...**

**The phone looks like the iPhone 6 and is the same size. With extra features!...**

**Ash is royal. I made it like this because Ash was possessed and I figured 'What if only royal descendants could be possessed by the king's spirit?'**

**Ash is a part of the royal of the Kingdom of the Vale also cause he was the 'Hero of Ideals' or 'Hero of Truth' depending on the movie so why not? And in this, he is both.**

**Ash will keep titles he has earned over the years. EXAMPLE: King of the Sea, Chosen One as you know, and others.**

**Ash will have legendary Pokemon.**

**Imagination is Your Creation signing out!**

* * *

**EDIT: ****I got a review saying I made Ash way to overpowered. I will say this now. It's not like the traitors ever trained their Pokemon to make them stronger like Ash did with his. And Ash would have trained his unknown Pokemon in secret when no one could see him. And the limit. Professor Oak would have already lifted his limit by a few so he could train them in secret. It's like Ash training with his aura and self defense in secret. Ash could open a portal because of how strong his aura is. And it's the purest form of aura as well. Like the title says, The Becoming of The Aura Prince. And Arceus is his 'guardian angel' of sorts. And I never made it so he couldn't lose. There has been ONE battle the whole story so far. You can't know if there are trainers out their stronger then him. Like in the leagues he lost.**


	5. RECOMMENDATIONS

**Dear Wonderful Reader,**

**I COME BEARING WONDERFUL NEWS... THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE... anything to do with this story. BUT I'M STILL WORKING ON IT.**

**BACK TO THE NEWS. **

**WHILE MY STORY IS OUT OF COMMISION, I AM GOING TO BE GIVING Y'ALL STORIES I THINK YOU SHOULD READ!(I mainly read Pokemon, so that's what these suggestions are, but you know, you wouldn't be reading my story if you didn't already like Pokemon)**

**YOU MAY HAVE READ THESE. BUT YOU ALSO MAY HAVE NOT. (I sound really stupid right now XD)**

**1\. Ash:Dark Master by ashi101**

** Summary: N/A**

** Status: In Progress**

** Rating: PRETTY FUCKING AWESOME!**

**(This is an Ash betrayal story unlike any other I tell you. Is on Wattpad, NOT here!)**

I can't post the link because it isn't on FanFiction as I've stated. It would be considered as spam so it open a new tab or something of the sort and open the same page you were just on so, yeah.

**2\. Pokemon: Ash and Ursula's Journey by DeltaRaptor762**

** Summary: **When Ash overhears his friends plans to betray him, he runs away with all of his pokemon. After a meeting with the Legendaries and meeting up with Ursula in Kanto, they decide to travel together and start becoming closer to each other. Five years later, they arrive to the Grand League of Champion Legends to win their biggest challenge. Takes place after B W TV series.

**Status: In Progress**

** Rating: Better than almost every Ash betrayal story I've read, has a lot of detail as well**

s/10362188/1/Pokemon-Ash-and-Ursula-s-Journey

**3\. The Red Eyed Master by Piro-san**

** Summary: **A single unexplained incident changed Ash Ketchum's life forever. An incident that will shake the Pokémon world and bring forth a true Pokémon Master. Aura!Ash! Smart!Ash! Now Rated M - Just in case!

**Status: In Progress**

** Rating: This story comes only second to one other story when it comes to rewriting the entire anime or most of it**

**(This story is pretty popular so I wouldn't be surprised if you have already read it)**

s/11071366/1/Red-Eyed-Master

**4\. The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be by Dear Agony. Suffer Slowly**

** Summary: **What if Ash was chosen by the God Pokémon Arceus herself to be the 'Chosen One', the savior and champion of the world, the one true master of all Pokémon? Follow this retelling of Ash's entire journey from the very beginning. Ash will encounter and overcome great challenges to become the greatest Pokémon Master there ever was...or ever will be. Powerful,smart,mature Ash

**Status: In Progress**

** Rating: Number 1 retelling of the Pokemon anime I have found and read EVER.**

**(Also popular)**

s/10215497/1/The-Greatest-There-Was-or-Ever-Will-Be

**5\. Son of Aura and Origin of Aura by CGO7 (First book + sequel)**

** Summary: **Ash discovers where his true origins lie, and he becomes the prime target of a dangerous group called the Aura Hunters. Old Heroes return, Truths are revealed, and Ash's life will hang in the balance.

It's been two months since Ash discovered his past. Now it's time for him to learn about the secrets of Aura and the past that it carries. He'll soon discover that he holds the key to uniting two worlds together. Sequel to Son of Aura (Pokemon and Avatar Crossover)

**Status: SOA - Complete; OOA - In Progress**

** Rating: Attention grabbing and a frickin cool story/stories**

**SOA: ** s/5236075/1/Son-of-Aura

**OOA:** s/6027702/1/Origin-of-Aura

**6\. A Pokemon Story by Piro-san**

**Summary: **On a stormy night, she learned the truth and on a stormy night she met her first Pokémon. Follow Ashley as she journeys to find the truth of her family and to become a Pokémon Mistress. Fem!Ash. Genius!Ash. Aura!Ash Later. Rated M - Just in case and Pairings undecided.

**Status: In Progress**

**Rating: By far, one of THE BEST fem!Ash stories I have ever read**

s/11843676/1/A-Pok%C3%A9mon-Story

**7\. Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets by Tryaurus**

**Summary: **She laughed humourlessly. "Low you don't know me anymore. I wish you did but you don't. My heart is closed and my walls are too high. No one will tear them down" Yellow didn't waver. "The higher you build your walls the harder you fall when someone finally breaks them down. You're going to fall hard and someone will catch you."Fem!Ash

**Status: In Progress**

**Rating: Also one of the best fem!Ash stories I've read. A little confusing at times, but you understand after a little bit of reading**

s/10688182/1/Open-Her-Heart-Kanto-s-Secrets

* * *

**Since this little, uh, 'chappy' is long over due, I'm posting more than seven. If you want to see more, check my profile. I guarantee that more than half of my favorite story list is Pokemon stories.**

**Please do note, THAT I DID NOT MAKE UP THE SUMMARIES. THEY BELONG TO THE AUTHORS THAT CREATED TO THE STORIES!**

**The links are to the first chapters of each of the stories.**

**If your story isn't on here, the reasons are;**

**1\. I don't feel like copying and pasting the summaries and links for each story**

**2\. This chapter should of been published a LONG TIME AGO****-_-**

**3\. I haven't read your story**

**If you have great stories to read PM me or leave a review! I wanna read 'em! Other would like too as well I'm sure!**

**P.S. Make sure to vote on the poll! I will be editing it so make sure to vote!**


	6. Chapter 4- Elite Battle Some Questions

**Hey there guys! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I've decided to continue this story and then write a AU version of it with a female Ash. I'm really shocked by the number of follows and favorites the story has gotten while I've been trying to rework it. Please enjoy this update everyone.**

**REVIEWS:**

**thor94: Lucario and the other unknown Pokemon weren't 'revealed' to others for a reason that will be put in the story sooner or later.**

**lumigo akvo9504: Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing on every single chapter. It made really happy to see them. Did you enjoy any of the suggestions I gave?**

**Guest: That is a wonderful idea. I may use it ;)**

**People who have doubts about Ash's strength: DON'T WORRY. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME.**

**Everybody else that reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to review this!**

**ON WARDS**** AND FORWARD PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elite Battle and a Few Questions**

**Previously...**

Ash gave them all the death glare, but decided to change the subject and said," So why did you guys come to see me in the first place?"

* * *

Ash's question snapped everyone out of their laughter.

Alder answered for everyone."Well Ashton," Ash and Trip sweat-dropped at the name," we came to catch up and have battles, But Cynthia and Scott wanted to ask you something."Ash turned to Scott and Cynthia with a questioning look. Cynthia looked at Scott, who nodded saying she could go first.

"I wanted to ask if you could take Bertha's place as head of the Elite Four." Everyone gawked at her. Except for Cynthia and her Elite Four.

Ash pointed at himself. Cynthia nodded. "Well, I guess I could do that, but only if I can beat Bertha in a rematch,"Ash responded with a smile. Bertha smirked and agreed with him. Ash recalled his Pokemon, except Pikachu, promising to let them out with the rest of his Pokemon later on. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder with his cheeks sparking.

Ash could only sweat-drop at his starter's eagerness to battle."Pikachu it's a rematch, so I'm using Torterra." Bertha's eyes filled with excitement when Ash said that. She couldn't wait to see how much Torterra had grown. Pikachu fell of Ash's shoulder and started grumbling, much to the amusement of everyone else." Fine. It'll be two-on-two buddy. Just for you." That brought the smile back on his face.

"Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered. Ash smiled and led everyone to Professor Oak's battlefield.

* * *

While Ash and his friends were heading towards the battle field, Team Rocket had just found Ash, and were hiding in the trees and bushes.

Meowth was thinking of a plan to steal Pikachu while Jessie was hitting James for some reason. Probably being an idiot, Meowth thought.

"Would youz two stop your fightin'! We got a Pikachu ta steal from the twoips."

"Do you even have a plan? The twerp is surrounded by champions and elite level trainers," Jessie told him.

James nodded." Yeah Meowth. Do you?"

"Yes! Now youz two attach the cage, vacuum, and metal handz to the balloon. We're going to take Pikachu when it gets tired from its battle," Meowth responded with a sinister smile.

* * *

Scott took the role of referee. "This is the unofficial battle between Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Both sides will have the use of two Pokemon each. You will switch after one side loses a Pokemon. Furthermore, neither sides are allowed to substitute Pokemon. Are both sides ready?" Bertha and Ash nodded. "Release your Pokemon." True to his word, Ash released his Torterra. Bertha released her Hippowdon and both Pokemon stared the other down. "Begin!"

Since Hippowdon's ability was Sand Stream, a sandstorm immediately brewed up.

Ash took the initiative and went first."Sunny Day, Grass Knot and swallow an Energy Ball." Several eyebrows rose in question at the last part of the order.

Torterra, following through the orders, cleared the sandstorm by firing a beam that intensified the sun's rays. Then his eyes glowed green and long grass grew and knotted together, keeping Hippowdon in place and tripping it. Afterwards, Torterra created a ball of grass energy and swallowed it, cause him to glow green with a stat increase.

Bertha was impressed with Ash's strategy. "Fire Fang the grass and then use Dig and Yawn.!"

Ash smirked," Use Safeguard, Grassy Terrain, Rock Polish then wait." Ash looked around the field while Torterra put up Safeguard, turned the ground to a grassy field, and glowed, raising his speed stat. When Ash saw the ground move slightly, he dished out an order. " Move to your left and fire Solar Beam on your right Torterra!"

Hippowdon came up where Torterra was not a second ago, and was about to send a Yawn Torterra's way, when it was hit with Solar Beam. With the stat increase from earlier, Grassy Terrain, and type effectiveness, it was enough to knock it out. Torterra let out roar of triumph. Pikachu cheered from its spot next to Ash in the Trainer's Box. The bystanders were quite shocked. Paul took note of the battle for his own Torterra.

Scott snapped out of it and gave the final call," Hippowdon is unable to battle. The round goes to Torterra and Ash. Trainers, select your next Pokemon."

Ash and Bertha returned their Pokemon after giving compliments for a job well done. " It would seem you took my advice of being more observant in battle Ash."

"Of course. Advice is good for everyone," Ash responded with a wink, wagging his finger.

Bertha laughed, replying," Yes it is. Now, Rhyperior I choose you!"

"RHYPERIOR!"

Ash blinked," That's your strongest Pokemon right?" Bertha nodded, smirking. A glint appeared in Ash's eyes. " A challenge. How fun. Pikachu, lets show them how its done."

Pikachu jumped onto the field sparking his cheeks, sliding into an offensive stance,"Pika!"

* * *

The onlookers were commenting on the battle.

"Ash seems to have improved a lot these past years," Brandon stated, looking rather impressed. His fellow frontier brains nodded.

"Of course! My baby has grown so much!" Delia said with a few happy tears and a smile. All anyone could do was sweat-drop.

Anabel had a questioning look on her face soon after though. "But what was swallowing an Energy Ball for?"

Cynthia smirked. " The Swallow Technique. It raises the stats for a short amount of time." Her answer was met with stunned faces.

"How do you even know about it?" Lance asked.

"He told me about it when I asked him after watching him battle."

"How did he even figure it out?"

"He told me it happened by accident when he was battling Palmer's Rhyperior."

"Ash challenged the Sinnoh Frontier?!" Greta asked amazed. The other frontiers wondered too.

"Time out! Sinnoh has a Battle Frontier?!" Paul asked(more like shouted) not having known that fact before.

"No, Ash didn't challenge the Sinnoh Frontier, and yes, Sinnoh has a Frontier Paul." Cynthia answered and it caused Paul to almost sulk.

Because he _totally didn't_ sulk and pout.

" Hey look! The battle's going to start!" Bonnie shouted, and everyone turned back to the field.

No one noticed four figures standing next to them, looking at Ash with amazement and pride.

* * *

"Rhyperior vs. Pikachu. Begin!" Scott announced.

Ash knew that Rhyperior could have either one of two abilities- Lightning Rod or Solid Rock. He needed to find out which ability it had if he wanted to beat it the right way. And considering Pikachu's disadvantage...

"Pikachu, be careful. Use Iron Tail." Pikachu dashed forward with his tail taking a metallic sheen. Ash discreetly watched Bertha's face to see if it would give anything away for his plan. He saw Bertha's eyes gain an almost invisible glint and decided to switch up his order. " Pikachu, stop then use Rain Dance and Thunderbolt. Aim for the horn." Pikachu stopped before his eyes glowed blue briefly. Dark clouds came into view and made it rain hard. Then Pikachu launched a bolt of lightning at Rhyperior's horn.

The tiny gleam in Bertha's eyes disappeared and she dished out an order. " Rhyperior, use Earthquake."

"Take it." Audible gasps were heard and Ash could only smirk.

Rhyperior stamped the ground hard cause the ground to shake. Pikachu stood there and took the attack. Pikachu's attack however, landed where aimed. Like nothing happened. Rhyperior roared out in pain. Anyone watching was staring with eyes as big as dinner plates.

Bertha asked the million dollar question. " How did Pikachu take that attack without taking any damage?"

"Well, I have trained Pikachu against his weakness to Ground-types so it won't damage him as much. Plus, Grassy Terrain is still in effect."

"Grassy Terrain?" Bertha asked the other million dollar question.

" Grassy Terrain. A move originating from the Kalos region. It creates a terrain that covers the field and background environment and any other terrain that is already in effect. When in effect, the damage from Earthquake, Bulldoze, and Magnitude is halved. At the end of each turn, the HP of a Pokemon will be healed by 1/16 of its maximum HP, if the Pokemon is on the ground. It also increases the power of Grass-type moves if the user of the Grass-type move is on the ground. Which is part of the reason Hippowdon was knocked out in one move." Ash replied with his index finger extended upwards. Pikachu and Ash chuckled at everyone's faces.

"Wow." That one word summed everything and anything going through everyone's heads at that exact moment. Pikachu and Rhyperior glowed a little, before the light disappeared. "What was that?" Bertha asked, slightly worried.

"That shows that the Pokemon were healed by the terrain." Ash responded, making Bertha relax."On another note, your Rhyperior's ability is Solid Rock, isn't it?"

Bertha nodded, impressed. "How'd you know?"

Ash's smirk got bigger by the second."When I ordered Iron tail, you had glint in your eye that went away when I switched my orders for Pikachu."

"Your observing skill has improved a lot Ash."

Ash smiled." Yes it has. But right now is battle time."

And so the battle went on.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and the battle was still going on. Team Rocket were waiting for the perfect chance to steal Pikachu.

Jessie and James had just finished assembling their balloon with machinery and went to watch the battle. They saw that both sides were getting tired and saw their chance.

Jessie climbed into the balloon. "Get in here you idiots! We've got ourselves a Pikachu to catch!" Meowth and James were quick to follow her.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! This is so cool! Ash never battled like this in Kalos!" Bonnie was watching with sparkling eyes.

"That's a friggin' PIKACHU?! What the hell? This is absolutely ridiculous!" Bruno nearly shrieked.

Agatha smacked the back of his head with her cane. "Don't cuss. There is a child here!" Bruno nearly pouted. Nearly. He would if it wasn't for his pride. He had a reputation to keep in place as a fighting-type specialist after all.

Paul was about to speak up when he was interrupted by smoke suddenly erupted on the field and surrounding area. When it began to clear, everyone saw Team Rocket in their balloon.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

Everyone heard Ash groaning. "Why are you idiots here? Didn't you guys get arrested?"

"How DARE you interrupt the Team Rocket motto? You of all people should respect it!" Jessie shouted with a comically large head. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by another name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, out work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"... we're Team Rocket..."

"...in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Now give us Pikachu, or else-" Jessie looked down and saw Ash sleeping. " Why the hell are you sleeping during our motto?!" Everyone turned and saw that Ash was indeed sleeping. "First you interrupt, now this?! Why I ought a teach you a less-!"

Ash woke up and yawned, covering his mouth with a hand. " Are you done singing your lullaby?" He looked up at her with one eye.

"Lu-lu-LULLABY?" Jessie's face turned red in complete and absolute anger. " Meowth! What are you waiting for? FIRE THE MISSILES!" Meowth did as told and fired ten of them.

Ash seeing what would happen, ran to the center of the field. When he stopped, he put up a wall of aura that blocked every single missile.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball. "Sceptile, come out and cut their balloon with Leaf Blade!" Sceptile materialized and did just that. He jumped into the trees surrounding the area, and jumped from the high branches to cut the balloon and returned to Ash's side. The basket that Team Rocket were standing in began falling fast.

"AAAAAHHH!" Team Rocket screamed, hugging each other. Tight.

As much as Ash wanted them to hit the floor and break something for how much of an annoyance they were, he decided to be nice and show mercy and threw a Pokeball. "Charizard, catch them."

Charizard appeared, then flew _very __slowly._ Team Rocket was still screaming. And falling. _Very quickly_.

" Alright, Charizard. As much as we absolutely hate them, you need to pick up the pace." Ash sighed exasperated, though anyone could tell he was thoroughly amused by his Pokemon's antics. And so was everybody else.

Charizard stopped all together, and turned to Ash with disbelief written all over his face.

" You can blast them off this time if you catch them." Ash offered. Charizard was off in a second as soon as he heard 'blast'. Charizard dumped them off in front of Ash and crossed his arms looking expectantly at him. Ash sweat-dropped. " Really, Charizard? Really?"

Everyone else watching looked amused.

Ash rolled his eyes. " Whatever." He turned his attention to the trio. " Weren't you idiots in prison?"

" It's none of your business!" Jessie shouted.

Ash glowered at them. " I'm the one who put you in jail, dumb ass. Who bailed you out? You guys are to stupid to figure out how to escape."

They all cowered back under Ash's harsh glare.

"The Boss did." James all but squealed out in fear.

"That guy I fought in Unova?"

They all nodded.

" Was he the gym leader of Viridian City? From when you guys were 'gym leaders'?

They nodded again.

The Kanto Elites went somewhat pale at that.

A new shocked voice spoke up. " Then that means that his name is Giovanni!"

Everyone turned and saw Professor Oak, Gary, a girl that few recognized, and young woman that looked to be in her mid twenties. No one knew her except for Ash and his mother. The voice belonged to Gary.

Ash attention was on one person- the young woman.

Ash ran and gave her a big hug. " Hey sis." She hugged him back. The visitors and Team Rocket looked on in shock. Sister?!

Sure didn't look like it.

The woman had straight blonde hair that went to her mid back with a left side bang. Her eyes were a gray-blue. She was an almost complete opposite of Ash.

It was true. The only thing they had in common was their soft features, calming aura, and skin tone.

Ash's sister broke the hug and looked up at him. " Hey little bro." She had a smirk on her face. Ash pouted. He could hear everyone laughing in the background.

" I am not little. I'm taller than you by at least five inches." And it was true. He stood at 5'11" and she stood at 5'4".

"Doesn't change the fact that your Sarah's baby brother." the other girl piped up, arms held together behind her back with an innocent smile on her face. Ash scowled and looked up to see Leaf. His scowl turned into a smile. "Hey Leaf."

"Yo!" Leaf responded in a gangster voice with a peace sign. They burst out laughing.

Ash turned to look at Gary, who looked dazed, jerked his thumb in Gary's face and said," Hey Leaf you know how to do this right?" Leaf smirked and nodded.

She walked to the still dazed Gary, pulled his ear, and shouted," Hey Gare-Bear! Snap out of it!"

Right in the poor guy's ear.

"OwOwOwOw!" Gary turned to Leaf." What was that for?! That hurt like hell..."

" Karma's a bitch sometimes, isn't it Gare-Bear?" Ash said with the biggest smirk on his face.

Gary huffed. Of course. Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes." You wanna help? I don't need Charizard getting a bigger ego." Charizard huffed. Sceptile smirked, pleased with what he heard about Charizard. "And it'll be like the old times."

" Sure. Venasaur needs a stretch anyways." Leaf responded.

" Of course you'd need help Ashy-boy. You always do." came Gary's arrogant reply.

" And I thought you changed Gary." Ash gave a sigh, stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets, and shook his head in mock disappointment. Leaf and Sarah giggled. Gary, Oak, and Delia laughed. Everyone else was lost.

Leaf and Gary got serious however, and called out their Pokemon. Venasaur and Blastoise.

"Charizard, use flamethrower. Sceptile, Energy Ball."

"Venasaur, use three sharpened Razor Leaves."

"Blastoise, use a pressurized Water Gun!"

Pikachu had somehow gotten popcorn with ketchup on top and was watching the drama like it was a tennis match.

The attacks met in the middle and combined. When they were about to hit the Rockets, Ash put up his arm like a gun with two fingers pointed at them and they started to pulse with aura.

As soon as the attacks hit home, he closed one eye and took aim at the soaring Rockets. He fired what looked like a bullet and lowered his arm.

" That should keep them away for awhile longer." Ash stated.

" What do you mean?" Sarah questioned.

" Usually we blast them off and they manage to recover from flying and free falling then find us in less then an hour. That blast should take them about a few days."

" You know, I never noticed this side to you."

" Well, what can I say. As annoying as they are, they are fun to mess around with,considering how stupid and idiotic they are." Ash concluded with an eye roll and smirk.

"Are you going to finish the battle Ash?" Bonnie asked.

That seemed to snap Ash out of it. He looked over to Bertha who just smiled at Ash.

" You've already proven yourself to be worthy of being head of the Elite Four in the battle. That and saving the world a few times helps too." Bertha finished with a wink.

Ash just stood there sheepishly scratching his red cheek, chuckling nervously.

" That reminds me... You still have to tell me about all of those adventures you mentioned that almost got you killed mister." Delia glared at him.

" I already promised I would mom." He sighed. His mom was very protective.

"You can tell us too and answer some more questions too." Lorelei said cheerfully.

" Sure." Ash and Bertha returned their Pokemon.

* * *

Later found everyone inside of Oak's lab.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ash questioned. How would he know? He'd been through a lot of things.

Everyone thought hard.

"Start with your favorite." Serena suggested.

" My favorite..."

Ash closed his eyes in contemplation.

" Either flying on Zekrom and Resheram, helping Zorua in Crown City, or helping Darkrai in Alamos Town. Take your pick." He opened his eyes to see everyone gaping.

Ash gave them the most deadpanned look he could. " What? By now, half these should be kind of expected when it comes to me."

"Helping Darkrai in Alamos." everyone declared, after sharing a few looks with each other.

"Alright. Well, when...

**To Be Continued...**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING. If you were waiting for this, I'm really sorry.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. They mean a whole lot and criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
